Traditionally, in the sport of inanimate bird shooting, frangible clay targets are launched into the air (by hand or using a machine designed for this purpose), where participants attempt to shoot them during flight. The targets are designed to break upon being hit so that a successful shot is easily recognized. Optimally, the target shatters or disintegrates into tiny fragments.